


Accidentally

by xomichellexo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love/Hate, Slow Burn, Stydia, Teen Wolf, angsty, teenwolf, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xomichellexo/pseuds/xomichellexo
Summary: Both of them stood across each each other not knowing whatto do with the brand new information they had discovered.She had a ring on the third finger of her left hand.They were in Vegas.The chapel was across the street fromthe casino they had attended.He was a jerk,she hated the jerk,she got drunk with the jerk,she marriedthe jerk.Well, accidentally.





	1. The Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> As you have read the summary, yes! I was watching Friends and the episode of when Rachel and Ross got married in Vegas came up, sure enough I got this fic idea. To answer your question before you ask, yes this story is inspired by that episode, completely different though. Keep reading loves.
> 
> Mind you, this story is not going to have exactly all the traits that the characters portrayed on the show, yet the obvious ones will remain. It's only because I want this fic to have a flirtatious/confident/banter feel. Hope you guys don't mind!
> 
> More chapters soon.

Lydia Martin was in the current state of anticipation, and not the good kind. She kept looking outside her window on the lookout for the Jeep.

The _Jeep._

She could recognize that thing even if it was a mile away, including the _owner_  of it. Her eyes glistened over the christmas lights that were still up throughout her neighborhood since Christmas had barely passed. 

She had been extremely excited to spend New Years in Vegas with her friends. It was the first time Scott, Allison, Isaac, Kira and Malia went on a trip at the same time. Usually, when they all made plans, one person ended up getting busy or into something and didn't go on the trip.

There had been times when it had just been Allison, Scott and her, making it impossible for Lydia to not feel like a complete third wheel. Scott and Allison weren't dating. And you see, that actually made the whole thing worse.

The sexual tension between the two just naturally stood out when one was left alone in a room with them for too long. Lydia usually dismissed herself from these situations and always gave them a chance to act upon their emotions, yet they still didn't.

It frustrated her more than it did to them.

_She didn't understand how two people could have feelings for each other and not do anything about them._

When Lydia Martin wanted something, she went out and got it, that’s why the ‘being shy’ concept was rare to her.

Scott and Allison felt like a _ticking time bomb._ There was no denying that..

Then there were the trips with Malia, Kira and Isaac. Those were just annoying because she knew at least one of the girls liked Isaac but she couldn't conclude on who it was.

The need they have for his attention puts at least one of them in a competitive state which made everyone turn to rivals, in a humorous way of course. At least to her that's how she took it. 

Her happy thoughts were short lasted when she was startled with a noise outside. She glanced down the window and the jeep had parked in her driveway. Lydia immediately went out of her window's view as she began to groan. For a second there she forgot _he_ was going with them. 

The idea of isolating herself in her room was the most comforting thought at the moment since she knew he was already downstairs. She hadn't seen him since last year, specifically Graduation. Scott and Stiles talked and visited each other all the time.

Lydia just wasn't there to witness it. She didn't want to.

They were like brothers, being without each other for too long would probably depress them. She understood, the whole friendship thing. She just didn't get how Scott could be friends with such a narcissistic being. Lydia wasn't as fond of Stiles as Scott and the rest were. Clearly.

Her thoughts were consuming her as she made her way downstairs with her things. She **had** to walk down, they would be leaving soon.

Midway, she could already see the living room and the group of people chatting away, the only reason Lydia wasn't interacting with them was because she was finishing getting ready. She quickly recognized the tall figure that was currently facing the opposite direction from her. 

He looked more built, still skinny, but his arms surely got more muscular. Most of them looked up to see Lydia, Stiles was looking between everyone before finally looking up at Lydia. His eyes opened a bit more adjusting to her finally coming into view. 

She wasn't looking at him. Not yet. She smiled at everyone and greeted them until she finally locked eyes with _him._ His hair was combed to the side of his forehead meaning he didn't bother to gel it up this particular evening. 

Stiles was attractive, there was no denying that. But, his obnoxiousness behavior made up for it. For a second, she had hoped he had died it down over time. All that quickly vanished when she saw his lips slowly forming his signature smirk.

"Lydia Martin."

She sent a similar smirk back amused, "Stiles." Her tone was mere sarcasm.

He looked down at her bag, the silver patterns with the shiny words that read _Pink_ , hinted that the bag was from Victoria Secret. "Still a princess I see."

"Still don't have capability of not minding your own business I see." She said indifferently, crossing her arms in the process of sending him a warning look so he could stop trying purposely bring out a nasty emotion in her. Minutes hadn't even gone by.

He knew she hated the word princess, but he didn't know why, so he used it to his advantage. Anything to get under her skin was amusing. She looked cute when she was mad, her expression changed and she crinkled her nose in a way that made him wanna squeeze it when she was annoyed.

Lydia Martin had two types of angry looks.

The one where she looked like a cute teddy bear that was impossible to take seriously.

And 

The one where she looked feisty and heat radiated off her effortlessly. That Lydia made him want to shut her up with his lips, like any other attractive female that looked sexy when mad would’ve, of course.. He reassured himself.

Right now she was the teddy bear. No harm could be done.

"Okay..." Scott spoke breaking their stares. "Let's get our stuff set in the cars we're getting on." Everyone else nodded as they made their way outside ready to load their things into the trunks. 

And then there were two.

They glared at each other, as if they were having a contest on who could keep their gaze longer. She finally released a composing breath. "Stiles, I don't want to bump heads with you this time, I want things to be different, we can be civil can't we?"

"Civil?" He laughed.

"Lydia the word civil makes no sense when you put me and you together. Civil is impossible with us." His arms folded as he raised his eyebrow prepared for what she was going to say next.

"Then- Just-" She cut herself off before she looked like she was about to lose her shit. "Stay out of my way." Her eyes rolled so far back as she was sure they could get stuck. As she was on her way out, something stopped her.

He grabbed her wrist and stood close to her. A close she feared of being with him.

"Lydia I'm pretty sure you made up this whole idea in your head and instantly decided that you can't stand me," he paused staring at her, his tone was was harsher than usual. She wasn't used to such a strong voice coming from him. 

"But you don't dislike me, I know you don't." She almost balled in laughter at this, and the seriousness wasn't helping.

"Stiles, I'm pretty sure-"

"You don't like that I challenge you. Everyone else doesn't bother with your wit and intelligence that fumes inside you, they fear it, but guess what?" 

She gulped.

"You don't _intimidate_ me."


	2. A New Year's Dare

It took five hours to get from Beacon Hills to Vegas, Nevada. Lydia Martin didn't mind car rides, and the feeling of having Stiles go on a trip with them wasn't anything new. She remembered the day they went to Mexico where she actually had to be inside his jeep.

That annoying Jeep.

When she once called that jeep a piece of junk, Stiles got so defensive about it that she actually felt bad for insulting it.

Lydia didn't know why Stiles had such an emotional attachment to it but she was not going to go further into wondering why.

That would mean she's was curious about him. 

It's like when Stiles called her a princess, he didn't know why it bothered her and she never planned on telling him. She was just glad that this time, she brought her car with her. Kira, Malia, and Allison were the best company. 

"This hotel is the one with the best service! Last time I came here, the bed felt like heaven."

Kira smiled at Allison's explanation, "Well any hotel with wifi does it for me."

"I thought we were gonna try our best to stay away from technology?" 

"Malia's right, we need to stay away from the internet, just a smidge less." Allison warned. Lydia was too busy going through her Instagram feed.

"Lydia!"

"Mhm yes, I heard you guys." She looked unfazed and continued scrolling. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to notice. She finally lifted her head up from her phone and paused as she made eye contact with all of them. "Well I did not say I would listen." 

Allison sighed cheekily as they all got out of the car and Lydia quickly recognized the hotel.

She had stayed in one summer about a two years before, she remembered it was the place she fought the front snarky lady at the desk whilst drunk one summer. 

"I don't like this place."

"Lydia come on, it's just for two nights." Allison reassured.

 She felt silly thinking about dumb memories and forced a smile. It was time for new great ones. "Let's go." The lady didn't work there anymore.

The boys arrived soon after, Lydia didn't bother look at Stiles' direction, he pissed her off. He was busy talking and laughing with Scott and Isaac. 

All together, there were three rooms with two beds each. Malia and Kira had one room. Allison and Lydia had another, and then there were three boys. "So what happened with the other room?" Stiles asked.

"I'd figure you'd share a bed with Scott or Isaac, unless you want me to get another room with just yourself?" Lydia said nonchalantly.

"But what if Allison and Scott wanted a bed together?"

Scott and Allison froze at Stiles' innocent question. They looked at each other as Allison broke out in a nervous laugh tearing her eyes away from Scott. It felt awkward.

"But Stiles, how rude of it would it be for me to not consider you and Lydia sharing the bed instead." Scott said as Malia and Isaac made a snorted. Kira looked confused.

Lydia was a little taken back as Stiles sent warning glares at Scott as his jaw tightened as if there was something to know. His expression quickly changed back to indifference. "That sounds like a great plan to me, thoughts Lydia?" making it pretty clear he was taking it as a joke.

Lydia innocently stared at both of them, wiggling her eyebrows upside down.

"Not." She nudged Stiles.

Everyone proceeded to their rooms. Lydia didn't appreciate Scott's comment but she was fairly amused at Stiles' tease towards Allison and Scott. But Scott knew how much Stiles annoyed her sometimes, she knew it was a small joke.

She smiled at Stiles for the for a second yet didn't look at him, "Leave them alone Stiles." her arms crossed as they both looked Scott and Allison's way.

"They need a little push."

She finally turned to look at him, "For once, I agree with you at something."

"Is that so?" He stepped closer with that devious smile that enchanted the features of his moles. She then rolled her eyes and left to her room.

After everyone was settled in, they decided all too meet in Kira and Malia's room. It was barely 8pm, still early for most of them.

"I'm bored, we should pull out the laptops." Scott complained.

"Noo." Allison responded as she caught a glimpse of Lydia texting. "Lydia."

"Alright miss Allison, what do you suggest we do?" Lydia spoke in such high enthusiasm indicating it was fake. She wanted to have fun, but she also wanted her phone with her. "I don't know, just chat with one another. Friend talks are always interesting. Lydia looked at her for a second then continued to text.

 She knew Allison just wanted to find a way to have deep conversations with Scott.

 "Yeah, if we do that pretty sure Lydia and Stiles would kill each other by the end of the night." Isaac looked at both of them laughing. _He wasn't wrong_. 

"You guys act like we hate each other hard core. It's not that deep." Lydia couldn't ignore the slight annoyed tone in Stiles' voice, she almost believed it bothered him a little. Her hands were no longer on her phone, she was engaging with them at the moment.

"Oh please, hating Stiles would require me to actually think of him." She smirked looking back and forth at both of them.

"Okay so you're both saying you're perfectly fine with spending time with each other alone for one hour, and nothing stupid would result out of it?"

"Positive." Lydia was excellent at control, she would never do something out of line. Stiles nodded at Lydia's answer.

"Okay then, I dare you guys to go out for an hour and try not kill each other." As Isaac said this, Lydia instantly regretted playing along to Isaac's game, because now he was asking her to something she would forever dread to do.

Her eyes went wide, Stiles remained silent but seemed a little shocked. 

"NO." Lydia quickly said, her eyes yelling for help.

"She would never, Lydia's just talk when it comes to me." Stiles shrugged.

"You wish, I simply don't want to be bored out of my mind. I find this unnecessary and useless what would I gain from it?" She drank from the water bottle she had on the ride to the hotel.

Scott smiled wide, a little too chipper for her liking. "A new lover." His words caught her to choke out the water. 

Stiles, the one closest to her quickly got a hold of her back and hit it gently for her to stop her coughing. Which only made things worse, all attention was on them now.

She regain her breathing an finally was back in her calm manner. "Scott, that's enough out of you." Stiles backed himself up again as the expression on his face was unreadable.

She wanted to show show Scott's comment didn't get to her, because _it didn't._ So Lydia made the decision she did not expect.

"You know what, whatever. I'll go."


End file.
